


Key to the North

by Hawkflight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: If Rob Stark falls, Sansa Stark is the key to the North. And if Littlefinger marries her he'll have the key in his pocket.





	Key to the North

**Author's Note:**

> With the release of Season 7 I was reminded of these two and decided to finally make something for them. Do enjoy.

_Steel wrapped in black twine_  
_Tumbling from one set  
_ _Of hands to another_

_That fall into a heap_  
_Of growing bones_  
_That clink against the glass  
_ _Wrapped in poisoned blood._

She's a curse.

Set upon his enemies:  
Too blinded by a young child  
To see the knife  
That slides across their throat.

_Gold falls around her,  
_ _Leaving her bathed in the truth._

_The inner-workings of the world_  
_Open to her  
_ _With one sweep of an arm._

It's a rescource  
He always has  
In abundance.

_It's hideous  
_ _A necessity._

She needs him  
To get what she wants  
As much as he wants her.


End file.
